Lottery games have become very popular, and have proven to be a successful means by which the public authorities sponsoring these games have been able to generate revenues for use in the public good. In a first type of lottery game known as a pre-printed or “instant win” lottery game, a lottery game player purchases individual game tickets of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,451,052, and 5,560,610, respectively, issued to Behm et al., for play. Each game ticket is pre-printed by an authorized lottery game ticket manufacturer, and typically offers a cash game prize of a predetermined amount, the prize amount being covered by a rub or scratch off coating printed or laminated onto the pre-printed surface of the lottery game ticket. Once the game player scratches off the coating, and if the prize amounts match as required by the rules of the game, the lottery game player will win the prize amount printed on the ticket.
A second type of popular lottery game is an on-line game, more commonly thought of as a “lotto” type game, which requires that a game player fill out a game play ticket with a series of lottery play numbers thereon, and/or designate a “quick pick” in which either a lottery terminal or an off-site lottery system computer generates the lottery play numbers. The lottery play slip is scanned into a lottery terminal, typically a stand-alone terminal found in a convenience store, whereupon a ticket is authorized by the lottery system and printed at the lottery terminal. The on-line games are the types of lottery game conducted on a weekly statewide basis by the several states, as are the regional lottery games such as the Power Ball and Big Game lotteries played in the United States. Similar national and regional games exist in foreign nations as well.
As well known to lottery authorities and lottery game players, both the pre-printed and on-line lottery games are typically purchased at a retail or convenience type of store provided with the requisite lottery terminal for on-line games, and a display case comprising either a series of bins or plastic holding racks for holding and displaying a supply of pre-printed game tickets. When a game player desires to play a pre-printed game, for example, the sales clerk is required to manually withdraw the requested number of tickets from the ticket storage bin, separate the tickets being sold from the remaining tickets in the ticket pack or book, and tender the tickets to the game player.
In the effort to promote the popularity of lottery games and thus improve lottery generated revenues, the respective lottery authorities have been looking for ways to expand at least the reach of the on-line lottery games beyond the single POS terminal retail or convenience stores into multi-lane retail operations provided with a POS terminal at each checkout lane, for example grocery stores and the like. One approach to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,595 to Protheroe. Protheroe teaches a system that combines the POS terminals of a store with an on-line lottery system by placing a lottery terminal at each of the selected POS terminals of the store, each of which is equipped with a bar code reader or scanning device. Each separate lottery terminal communicates with at least one in-store lottery controller, there being a plurality of such lottery controllers illustrated in the system of Protheroe. The lottery controllers communicate with a “back office” or off-site lottery system that authorizes and records the sale of all on-line lottery game tickets.
The system of Protheroe, however, is disadvantageous in that provides a relatively invasive and complicated system which positions a lottery terminal at, and requires the integration of the lottery terminal with, the store's POS terminals. Protheroe places a lottery terminal at each POS terminal due to the fact that the method employed by Protheroe includes the steps of first passing the scanned product codes from the POS terminal bar code scanner through the lottery terminal and then the POS terminal, or of first passing the scanned product codes through the POS terminal and then to the lottery terminal, before otherwise passing the scanned codes on to the in-store POS system controller. So constructed, the lottery system of Protheroe does not appear to provide a universal approach to readily adapting on-line lottery game ticket sales through existing multi-lane POS terminal operations without extensive modifications to the POS system, and fails to address the sale of pre-printed lottery game tickets entirely.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,165 to Novak discloses a bar code lottery ticket handling system that provides a free standing lottery “pick stand” separate and apart from the POS system, but which pick stand is otherwise networked to a separate lottery device provided at each POS terminal. The use of the pick stand requires the store's customers to stop shopping, go to the pick stand, select the numbers they wish to play or indicate that they wish to have a quick-pick series of play numbers generated for them, print a dummy lottery game ticket at the pick stand, and then take the dummy ticket to a POS terminal for being scanned into the POS system.
Once the dummy ticket is scanned into the POS system, the lottery device at the POS terminal will detect the appropriate lottery game code, and will then communicate with either the pick stand and/or an off-site lottery system to authorize the ticket, and then print the ticket at the POS terminal. The system of Novak, however, requires once again that a “lottery device” be positioned at each POS terminal, and that the lottery device be positioned between the bar code scanner and the POS terminal. So constructed, the system of Novak is invasive in that the lottery system must be integrated into each POS terminal as Novak requires a separate lottery device/terminal at each POS terminal, and an in-store pick stand networked with each of the lottery devices. Such a lottery game system may thus be somewhat costly to construct for the many types of POS systems that are available and in use, does not appear to be capable of being easily retrofitable to existing multi-lane retail store operations, and does not address the sale of pre-printed lottery game tickets.
The patent to Blumberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,649, teaches a promotional gaming method for use as a part of a promotional game system in retail stores. In Blumberg et al. a game token is given to store patrons within the store, or provided as a part of a product package. A bar code reader at the POS terminal scans the token and a code is read therefrom. A promotional game program stored within the store's POS system then determines if the code from the token corresponds with a stored “winning” code number, and then randomly determines a prize to be awarded to the store customer. As such, Blumberg et al. teach an in-store merchandising tie-in and promotional system rather than any form of a lottery system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,099 to Walker et al. discloses an “up-sell” lottery game that can be conducted through the POS terminals of a multi-lane store. The '099 patent employs a lottery program stored within the POS operating system of a store in which the program prompts a sales clerk at a POS terminal to ask a customer if they wish to play a lottery type game for the change they are due after having received the customer's payment for the products already purchased. The '099 patent envisions using the customer's change as an up-sell, with the up-sell lottery monies going into a common storewide lottery jackpot. The lottery program determines who among the store's customers will be a winner. As such, Walker et al. do not teach a state-wide on-line lottery system and gaming method.
The need still remains, therefore, for an efficient lottery gaming system and method adapted for ready use in retail stores, to include a multi-lane store such as a grocery store, for example. Currently, grocery stores are not among the most common distribution channels for lottery game tickets for the reasons that counter space is typically scarce, ticket dispensing and/or ticket printing will interrupt the regular flow of consumer traffic through the POS terminal, and the on-line systems described above represent a costly and complicated means of making only on-line lottery games available within a multi-lane retail store environment. Additionally, at least with regard to pre-printed lottery game ticket sales, the variety of available pre-printed tickets and the time needed to handle the tickets in a sales transaction will require an undue amount of the cashier's time, and also poses a much greater opportunity for cashier error in trying to dispense lottery game tickets and collect the sales price therefor in addition to scanning and collecting the price of the groceries and other items purchased by the store customer.
Accordingly, the need remains for an efficient on-line and pre-printed lottery game system and sales method which removes the barriers to selling in retail store environments, either a single lane or a multi-lane store, and yet which allows pre-printed lottery game tickets and other lottery products to be readily made available to consumers, and which will be minimally intrusive when used with existing POS systems. Additionally, there is a need for an on-line and pre-printed lottery game system and sales method which need not be integrated into the individual POS terminals of a store's POS system, which will not require undue amounts of store labor to safely and efficiently handle and dispense the lottery products, and which will also lower the cost of handling, stocking, and replenishing both on-line and pre-printed lottery supplies and tickets, respectively.